


希望与你既是恋人也是朋友

by rastar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 标题：希望與你既是戀人也是朋友原作：全職獵人HunterXHunter配對：奇犽/小傑，微西索/伊爾迷(後面這對要到快完結時才出現)亞路嘉和娜妮嘉全文皆無CP，奇杰兩人對於他們都是兄長對弟妹之間的親情。警告：角色死亡，男男生子，肉渣都算不上的肉汤，亚路嘉/娜妮嘉全程卖萌。死亡的角色不是奇傑，而且都會以某種方式復活，後期有男男生子，但其實真的挺後面，沒有女體化，到底怎麼生後面看了就知道，後面還有一微微的肉湯，真的只是肉湯。大綱：正劇向，前面有黑暗大陸的冒險篇，後期奇傑長大後才會開始關係。摘要：亞路嘉是個好孩子，娜妮嘉也是，所以他們最後都會獲得人們的喜愛。為了向富奸致敬，本文為不定期更新，作者很忙，催稿自動無視，謝謝！註明一下：大部分設定參照老版(1999)動畫設定(像是小傑家是樹屋還有經營一家雜貨店兼小酒館)，黑暗大陸的設定參照漫畫及我的腦補。





	1. 第一章 比賽X作弊 X蘋果

第一章 比賽X作弊 X蘋果

奇犽正看著窗外的飛船發呆，亞路嘉在旁邊抱著他一隻手臂正在輕輕哼著歌，同時玩著奇犽剛剛順手買的小風車，他看起來心情很好的樣子，也對，亞路嘉幾乎不出門，看到任何東西都覺得很新鮮。

「哥哥，我們要去哪裡啊？」亞路嘉偏著頭望著奇犽，他的眼神是如此天真無邪，好像從未受到外界的污染，乾淨而清澈，裡面只有滿滿的好奇，讓奇犽回想起第一次遇到小傑時他的眼神，奇犽愣住了，該死的，怎麼又想起他了呢？

明明都已經離開小傑兩個星期了，但卻像是從沒有離開過一樣，他無時無刻都會感覺到小傑的存在，並不是說他跟在他們身邊，只是奇犽有時在人群中看到與他相似的身影，都會想要追過去看看到底是不是對方，或是像剛才亞路嘉一個眼神就讓他回想起小傑。

「巴布亞紐，那裡是……好吧，我承認我也不知道那裡有什麼。」票是隨便買的，他只向要售票員最快起飛的航班，反正到哪裡都是一樣的，都沒有那個人的存在。

「哥哥不想去那裡嗎？」亞路嘉有些困惑的問。

「還好吧……」奇犽把手撐在腦後故作自在的回答。

「哥哥想去哪裡呢？娜妮嘉帶我們去哥哥最想去的地方吧！」亞路嘉開心的說，奇犽還來不及阻止，他們的身影就已經消失。

+++

小傑坐在帆船的橫桿上無聊的晃著腿，現在已經可以遠遠的看到鯨魚島了，但這件事卻沒有讓他興奮的感覺，到底是為什麼呢？就快要見到米特阿姨了啊？他終於可以對米特阿姨說他見到金了。

但是他就是覺得很煩，很不對勁，好像有很重要的東西不見了的感覺，他好想念奇犽啦！沒有奇犽在任何東西都提不起他的興致。

「小傑，過來幫忙一下！」船長大叔在底下喊。

「好！」小傑回應，同時跳到帆上滑下去。

就在這時候沒有任何預警的他撞到一個軟綿綿的東西，同時感覺到後面還有另外一個東西逼近，拜靈敏的嗅覺所賜，他在碰到的瞬間就知道那是奇犽，原本反射性要攻擊的姿勢改成抱住眼前的人，反正他問起就說是下意識動作就好了。

重力加速度讓他們很快摔成一團滾到甲板上，奇犽率先著地，而小傑有些尷尬的跌落在奇犽的雙腿之間，他們坐起身對視，都有太多問題想要問彼此，像是你那時候為甚麼不再跟著我走啦，或是你怎麼都不挽留我一下呢？但是沒有一個問出口。

突然背後一個重擊，讓小傑完全撲到奇犽身上，他的臉緊緊貼著奇犽的，小傑突然覺得心跳有點快。

「好好玩！再來一次！」亞路嘉坐在小傑的背上開心的說。

「哈哈哈……」小傑率先笑了出來，另外兩人似乎也被感染到，笑了起來。

「小傑你跑哪去啦？耶，你們是小傑的朋友嗎？來參加島上的祭典的嗎？你們剛剛躲在船的哪裡啊？」船長大叔從艙房裡面走出來，看到在甲板上跌成一團的三人有些困惑，在小傑簡單介紹後又很熱情的招呼奇犽和亞路嘉。

「大叔，你剛剛不要是我幫忙嗎？」避免船長大叔嚇到亞路嘉，小傑連忙提醒。

「對，瞧我這記性，過來幫我搬東西吧，我這老骨頭可不像你們青年人喔！」明明滿身肌肉卻還是裝老的船長說，小傑笑笑從奇犽身上爬起來去幫忙。

+++

「大叔再見啦！」三人站在港口朝著船上的船長大叔喊，亞路嘉則是開心地揮動著大叔剛剛給他們三個的紅蘋果，這東西看起來很漂亮啊！而且聞起來也好香，大叔是好人。

「我們要比賽誰先回到家嗎？」小傑邊做伸展邊提議，依照他們現在的程度應該是不會再走上一天一夜，估計兩三個小時就到了。

「輸的人要做一千下伏地挺身。」奇犽奸笑同意，同時附加懲罰條件，小傑還不知道他的新能力，比賽跑步什麼的，他是絕對不可能輸的！奇犽覺得自己又重新活了過來，一掃這兩個星期的陰霾。

「好啊！誰怕誰！」小傑朝他裂嘴一笑，語畢的同時馬上起跑，轉眼間就變成前方的小黑點，雖然他現在無法使用念，但是體能可還是普通人的好幾十倍。

奇犽在原地望了一會才開始舒展身體，同時把自己的蘋果塞到包裡，並且問了亞路嘉要不幫他帶著，但是剛拿到新玩具的亞路嘉把蘋果緊緊抱著不肯鬆手，奇犽無所謂的聳肩把被拋棄的風車收好，背起亞路嘉開始起跑。

小傑奇怪的回過頭，疑惑他都跑了快五分鐘奇犽怎麼還不見蹤影，不會迷路了吧？就當小傑這麼想時，一道白色的身影從他旁邊閃過去，定睛一看，是閃著電光的奇犽。

「不可以用念啦！奇犽犯規！」小傑急忙大叫，同時追上前去，他現在沒法用念，這樣根本不公平啊！

「你一開始又沒說，而且我還背著一個人呢！」奇犽刻意放慢速度等小傑追上來，對他微笑到，看到小傑有些焦急的表情讓他的惡趣味得到極大的滿足，唉啊，小傑戲弄起來還是超級好玩的。

「你……算了，我也有我的必殺技。」小傑說，就在奇犽好奇地回頭看的時候，就發現一個黑影迅速略過他的前方，嘖，用跳的嗎？的確是個好方法。

「哥哥，我們也要飛飛！」亞路嘉指著前方跳的老遠的小傑的身影一臉興奮的說。

「好，抓緊，我們要飛了喔！」奇犽說，隨後將氣聚集在腳底，一鼓作氣地跳了出去，被當成施力點的大石頭應聲碎裂，而奇犽也飛的比小傑更高，奇犽開心的看到下方小傑驚訝以及欽佩的閃亮亮眼神，奇犽的自尊心得到極大的滿足。

小傑正在樹上調整氣息，在他沒法使用念的時候和在全盛時期的奇犽是完全不能比的，這樣幾個追趕下來，他的呼吸有些亂掉，雖然如此，但整體來說他還是非常開心的，畢竟為了勘合蟻的事情他已經很久都沒和奇犽這樣玩鬧了。

就在他準備動身的時候，天下掉下來一個蘋果，小傑順手接住，同時猜想那應該是亞路嘉弄掉的。

 

「哥哥，蘋果掉了啦！」在幾個跳躍後亞路嘉沒有抓好蘋果，那小小的果實就掉落在茫茫樹海中。

「我的給你就好啦。」奇犽心不在焉的說，他才不想因為停下來找一個蘋果而輸掉比賽呢，他都領先這麼多了，真是的，他剛才明明警告過亞路嘉了。

「不要嗎，亞路嘉要剛剛的那個。」亞路嘉嘟起嘴，眼睛淚汪汪的，像是快要哭出來的樣子，奇犽瞬間就心疼了，但是現在回頭找也不現實，在偌大的樹林裡找一顆蘋果無異於大海撈針，但是亞路嘉委屈的小表情又讓奇犽心軟了，他停下轉身準備折回，卻發現那顆紅蘋果被遞到他眼前。

「來，這應該是亞路嘉掉的吧？」小傑雙手捧著蘋果對著他露出一個大大的微笑。

「亞路嘉喜歡小傑！」亞路嘉接過蘋果對著小傑露出笑容。

「我也很喜歡亞路嘉喔！」小傑對亞路嘉微笑，同時摸了摸亞路嘉的頭，奇犽的妹妹就是他的妹妹。

這個場景重複了幾次，在第三次的時候奇犽才徹底醒悟，他的寶貝妹妹叛逃到小傑那邊了，他故意把蘋果弄掉，讓奇犽不得不停下來等小傑趕上，最後讓小傑贏了這場比賽。

「我贏啦！」小傑激動的摸著自家大門說，他原本以為自己輸定了說，沒想到亞路嘉幫他贏了比賽。

「要不是……」亞路嘉一直故意把蘋果弄掉讓他停下來的話，他才不會輸給小傑呢！奇犽想抱怨，卻被小傑打斷。

「願賭服輸，快做！還是說你要反悔啦？反悔的有反悔專用的處罰喔！」小傑露出順練時比絲吉專用的奸笑，煽動奇犽，反悔的懲罰可比賭注的重多了。

「真是的。」奇犽小聲咕囔，但還是趴下去開始做伏地挺身。

「小傑，是你嗎？」在二樓陽台曬衣服的米特聽到熟悉的聲音連忙叫了一聲，

「嗯，米特阿姨，我們回家啦！」小傑快樂地大喊，他終於回家啦！

奇犽抬起頭，正好一趁風吹起米特身後曬好的白色桌巾，米特背對著太陽，她身後的夕陽為她打下美麗的剪影，同時為她的側臉打上一層閃亮的金光，她用手將耳邊被吹亂的髮撥到耳後，對著他們露出一個溫柔的微笑，好像是看著孩子搗蛋的母親。  
奇犽心中最柔軟的部分被觸動，他，真的回家了啊！


	2. 第二章 回家X洗澡X吃飯

第二章 回家X洗澡X吃飯

「小傑、奇犽歡迎回家，這位是？」米特彎腰對著亞路嘉問。

「亞路嘉是亞路嘉！」亞路嘉開心地大聲說。

「米特阿姨，這是亞路嘉，他是奇犽的……弟弟還是妹妹啊？」小傑疑惑的轉過頭問奇犽，奇犽做完最後的伏地挺身後站起來，拍了拍手上的灰塵，順便在小傑身上抹兩下，惹的小傑不滿的哀號。

「亞路嘉是我的弟弟，娜妮嘉是妹妹，亞路嘉你可以讓娜妮嘉出來一下嗎？」奇犽說，亞路嘉點點頭，隨後雙眼的眼白轉為漆黑，同時半個身子躲到奇犽身後，有些怯怯的看著米特。

「娜妮嘉不用緊張，這是小傑的米特阿姨，相當於小傑的媽媽啦，放心她除了有點囉嗦外其他都很好的。」奇犽鼓勵娜妮嘉。

「奇犽，那句囉嗦可以省略掉。娜妮嘉，你好啊！」米特先是說了句奇犽，隨後對娜妮嘉微笑示好，奇犽在心中暗想，他果然不能小看養大小傑的人，看小傑對娜妮嘉的存在接受的毫無壓力，他猜米特阿姨應該也是能接受娜妮嘉這樣的存在的。

「耶，不行，太完美就不真實了！」奇犽反駁到，米特突然被誇的楞了一下，奇犽則是露出貓咪一般的笑容，小傑在一旁陪笑，輕輕捶了下奇犽，要他別這樣。

「米特阿姨，你好。」娜妮嘉點了點頭，同時和米特打了招呼，娜妮嘉沒有說什麼又躲回去了，亞路嘉則是對米特露出了一個大大的笑容，隨後伸出手想要她牽，米特愣了一下，隨後站起身，牽過亞路嘉領著他進屋。

「快進來吧！你們等會先去洗澡，再過來幫我準備晚餐吧！」米特招呼他們進屋。

 

「你家浴室都沒變啊！好懷念！」奇犽拉開浴室門馬上跳進檜木浴缸裡，所幸小傑還在幫亞路嘉脫衣服沒有受到波及。

「亞路嘉要跟我們一起洗澡嗎？」小傑問努力脫衣服的亞路嘉，同時看著他把自己弄成衣服卡在頭上完全包住自己的頭的樣子，顯然這衣服對他來說實在有些不方便，奇犽怎麼選的，小傑默默的走過去幫忙把它弄下來。

「要！但是亞路嘉不會自己洗頭。」終於脫離衣服帳篷的亞路嘉頂著一頭亂毛，對著小傑開心的說。

「那亞路嘉之前是怎麼處理的？」小傑伸手幫亞路嘉把裡面的衣服也脫掉，同時想撸順亞路嘉的頭髮，突然有點好奇奇犽之前是怎麼做的。

「有傭人，哥哥的話是到外面美容院裡洗的。」亞路嘉說。

「鯨魚島上可沒有美容院，那我幫亞路嘉洗頭可以嗎？」小傑飛快脫掉衣服，跟在蹦蹦跳跳的亞路嘉後面，生怕他會跌倒，隨後想到奇犽在裡面應該不會發生危險。

「好啊！亞路嘉會自己洗澡喔！所以小傑不用幫我洗澡！」亞路嘉跑進浴室，同時大聲說。

「奇犽，要先洗過澡才能進去泡啦。」小傑看到已經在泡澡的奇犽說。

「我洗過了，你只是沒有看見而已。」奇犽裝死，熱水太舒服了他才不想出去，小傑無奈，雖然心裡其實挺開心他和奇犽又恢復以前那種相處模式。

「亞路嘉坐好。」小傑按住一直扭動想隨奇犽沖進浴缸的亞路嘉，亞路嘉眼巴巴的望著在浴缸裡悠哉的奇犽，人家也想要泡澡啦，亞路嘉嘟起嘴，但還是乖乖坐好。

小傑拿起花灑調到適當溫度才弄濕亞路嘉的頭髮，亞路嘉的頭髮和奇犽一樣都是軟軟的很好摸的類型，真不愧是兄弟，他們真的挺像的，不過亞路嘉的個性更奇特一些，平時很好相處，但是遇到和感興趣事物就會特別執著，小傑突然覺得這種個性有些似曾相似，但卻想不起來是在哪裡遇到的。

把頭髮打濕後小傑很快的幫亞路嘉弄上洗頭液，而亞路嘉則是因為滿頭的泡沫而感到有趣而開始玩起泡泡，從原本的生悶氣而開始哼著不知名的曲調。

「你以前幫別人洗過頭嗎？你的動作好像很熟練的樣子。」奇犽趴在浴缸邊望著忙碌的小傑說。

浴室裡蒸氣升騰，一切都染上了朦朧的色彩，亞路嘉坐在小凳子上玩著泡泡，而小傑站在他身後正在幫他洗頭，小傑看起來很放鬆，絲毫沒有覺得亞路嘉是個麻煩的樣子。

奇犽覺得胸口暖洋洋的，同時眼眶有點發熱，這樣的景色他好想一直一直看下去，他希望時間停留在此刻，這樣他就可以看著這個世上他最愛的兩個人陪伴在他身邊，這是他所渴求的平淡的幸福。

「我要沖水囉！亞路嘉閉上眼睛！」小傑提醒，亞路嘉立刻緊閉雙眼，

「只有小時候幫傑太洗過澡，不過亞路嘉很配合比起一直掙扎的傑太好多了。」小傑幫亞路嘉沖洗乾淨的頭髮盤在頭上，隨後放生他沖進浴缸，看著閃避不及的奇犽被噴了一臉水，小傑哈哈大笑。

+++

洗完澡後小傑幫亞路嘉弄乾頭髮，而奇犽則是被米特叫去廚房幫忙，雖然奇犽本身也會做精緻的料理，但他更喜歡像現在這樣幫忙端端盤子這樣的小事，大概是這樣讓他感覺這裡更像是一個家吧。

等小傑和亞路嘉下樓時，也準備好開飯了，以奇犽的標準來看這當然算不上豐盛，但是心靈上滿足感勝過一切，簡單的祈禱後他們開動了，用餐期間小傑開始向米特訴說他這段時間的故事。

「米特阿姨我跟你說，我見到金了……」有時小傑說不清楚的時候，奇犽偶爾會幫忙補充，奇犽自己沒注意到，整個用餐時間他都注視著小傑，他只知道他好喜歡小傑這麼興高采烈的樣子，而且他希望小傑也可以一直保持這種模式。

「你這次會留在家裡多久呢？」當晚餐接近尾聲的時候米特問，同時拿出一盤削好的蘋果小兔子當作飯後水果，亞路嘉看到後愛不釋手。

「我也不確定，不過至少一個月吧。」小傑有些苦惱地說，雖然現在沒有什麼明確的目標，但總感覺他自己不會在這裡停留太久。

「那飛魚祭的時候你會留下來幫忙了？」米特問，同時給奶奶和自己倒了杯熱茶。

「耶，快要祭典了啊？我會留下幫忙的。」小傑說。

「飛魚祭是什麼？」奇犽問，之前他有聽帶他們回來的船長提到過，聽起來像是某種活動的樣子。

「飛魚是什麼？」聽到不懂的名詞，亞路嘉也偏著頭發問。

「飛魚是魚的一種，他們可以靠尾巴還有側翼在水面上飛翔。」小傑簡單解釋，同時用手模擬了飛魚躍出水面翱翔的動作，隨後轉頭向奇犽解釋飛魚祭。

「飛魚祭是鯨魚島上的一個傳統活動，算是為數不多的娛樂啦，因為海流的關係這個季節會有飛魚群經過，簡單來說就是一些表演活動還有新船的下水儀式之類的，到時候島的這半邊會比較熱鬧，店裡的生意也會好很多，對了，奇犽到時候可以請你們一起幫忙嗎？往年這時間都會有些人手不足。」小傑雙手合十，努力把眼睛睜到最大用出閃亮亮的眼神拜託奇犽。

「好啊，聽起來挺好玩的樣子。」奇犽無所謂的說。

「亞路嘉也想幫忙！」亞路嘉開心的舉手說想要幫忙。

「太好了，謝謝你們！」小傑開心的說，往年這時間應該算是忙到翻才對，今年應該就不至於了。

+++

用餐完後他們三人留下來洗碗，小傑負責給碗盤抹上清潔液，奇犽負責沖掉，亞路嘉則是擦乾碗盤，他們三個站成一排的樣子簡直要把米特給萌壞。

「亞路嘉的頭髮好長，你有沒有考慮要剪掉？」她看著最小隻的亞路嘉那過腰的長髮，這麼長其實做什麼都很不方便的說。

「不要！」娜妮嘉回過頭淚眼汪汪的看著米特，同時兩隻小手緊緊握住自己的寶貝頭髮，生怕米特動它的樣子。

「我只是問問啦，娜妮嘉想留就留吧，女孩子還是要留長頭髮比較可愛嗎！」米特打哈哈，呼嚨過去，原本在和小聊天的奇犽也因為娜妮嘉突然出來而轉頭查看，奇犽回過頭的瞬間，好像看到米特阿姨額頭上像是小觸角的頭髮動了兩下，希望那只是錯覺。

「都弄好啦，米特阿姨我們上樓了喔！」小傑幫亞路嘉把最後一個盤子放到架上後說。

「等等，你別想溜掉，你知道因為你做為獵人進行的各種活動有多少事項被免除了嗎？你看我填的這些表格！你想聽聽我到底被那些吃公家飯的挖苦過什麼嗎？」米特把搬來的資料重重的拍在桌上。

「唉！！！！！」小傑看著那些教科書哀號。

「首先請你把至今為止的活動內容寫成八千到一萬字的報告書，再填寫三十份簡歷。還沒完喔！這一堆是考取通訊學校學歷證明的測試題還有教科書，你得全部念完才行！取得證書後是要送到社會福利科和教育廳的！」米特一口氣說。

「天啊！這些全部都要嗎？奇犽，救我！」小傑趴到奇犽身上求救，

「你這傢伙，這可是普通小孩的必經之路啊！奇犽也是這樣過來的，這是做為一個正常的人很重要的事啊！」米特憤慨的說，奇犽聽到後挑眉不說話，其實他家的孩子都是請家庭教師教學，所以他其實以前已經考完高中的同等學歷考試了。

「嗚……好多，我做完會死的！絕對會死掉的！」小傑繼續賴在奇犽身上鬼吼鬼叫，奇犽好笑的拍拍小傑的頭，偷偷對他眨眼表示他會幫他，雖然要他付一些小小的代價。

「你太棒了，奇犽我最愛你了！」小傑開心的撲向奇犽，奇犽穩穩的接住，俗後勾住他脖子和小傑玩起來。

「唉，奇犽你不准幫他！」米特說，不過打鬧中的兩人完全沒有聽進去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 米特阿姨的那一大串話是從獵人345話第5頁的對話修改而來，劇情需要咩XDD


	3. 第三章 童話X未來X療傷

因為房間不太夠，畢竟雖然他們都還是小孩子，但這年齡也不太適合再去和奶奶或是米特阿姨擠一張床，所以他們最後決定，奇犽和小傑一起睡在小傑自己的床上，而上次奇犽來的時候睡的小床則是給亞路嘉睡。

「亞路嘉想聽故事，娜妮嘉也想。」亞路嘉躺在小床上用天真的眼神望著奇犽說，小傑忙著調整他和奇犽今晚要睡的床。

「你們想聽什麼故事呢？」奇犽坐在床邊問。

「什麼都可以，但是要新的故事，哥哥不可以在瞎掰騙我們啦！」亞路嘉指責到。

「我才沒有呢！白雪公主吃了蘋果以後變異成巨大的綠色怪物，鄰國的白馬王子聽到後要去討伐她，最後他發現這個怪物是那個美麗的公主變成的，所以他決定把自己也變成怪物跟她在一起，這樣的故事情節非常的合情合理。」奇犽飛快地說，小傑在一旁默默汗顏，是挺合理的啦，不過有點不合常規就是了。

「可是我們聽說那個公主死掉了啊？然後王子用一個吻來復活他，雖然說實話這兩種故事都挺蠢的。」亞路嘉抱怨。

「既然亞路嘉不喜歡奇犽說的故事，那你們想不想聽鯨魚島的故事？」小傑出面緩頰。

「鯨魚島的故事？這麼點大的島還有什麼故事啊？」奇犽很驚訝的說。

「好！亞路嘉想聽，娜妮嘉也想聽！」亞路嘉開心的說，小傑點頭，隨後從書架上拿出一本繪本，靠著奇犽坐下，他也沒辦法，床實在有點小，而且為了避免亞路嘉掉下去，他們把床移到了牆邊，所以只有奇犽這邊可以坐人。

「故事發生在很久很久以前，在鯨魚島上的一個獵戶家裡有個漂亮的女兒，她叫做芙萊兒，她是島上所有青年的夢中情人，她有著漆黑烏亮的眼，像是夏天的夜空，一片黑幕中有著銀河在其中閃耀，同時她還有著輕快爽朗的性格，她幾乎和任何人都可以成為朋友。」小傑指著繪本上的角色說到，那繪本是用蠟筆手工繪製的，有著質樸的線條和大塊的明亮色彩，奇犽強烈懷疑那是小傑自己畫的。

「芙萊兒同時也充滿好奇心，她會為所有她不了解的事情發問，為甚麼天空和海洋是藍的？海的外面是什麼樣子？那裡有什麼？有些問題族裡的長老可以回答她，但有些問題她卻找不到答案。」

「島上年輕人為了取悅她編造了答案，因為海洋是天空所流下的淚水聚集而成的所以是藍的，海的外面有著大陸，大陸就是放大好幾千倍好幾百倍的島，那裡有著與島上完全不同的風景。」

「『大陸上有著巨大的生物，他們是灰色的龐然大物，有著像是屋頂那麼大的耳朵。』『不不不，那裡有著長的像是貓咪，卻比貓咪巨大數十倍的生物，而且牠們只吃肉！』『他們都說錯了，大陸上的動物有著長長的脖子，外界那些像我們的生物會靠著長脖子的生物爬上彩虹，再從彩虹上溜下來玩。』島上的青年七嘴八舌的說，希望能博取芙萊兒的青睞。」

「我知道，那些是大象、獅子、還有長頸鹿對不對？島上的那些人好笨喔，怎麼連這個都不懂咧？」亞路嘉眨巴著眼睛困惑的問。

「亞路嘉好厲害喔，亞路嘉是從書或是電視上知道的對不對？不過那時候鯨魚島上還沒有書呢，更別提電視啦，所有知識都是靠著島上的長老代代相傳的，偶爾會有一些島外的漁民到島上，外界的消息就是靠這些漁民啦，所以那些年輕人也只是轉述那些漁民的話而已。」小傑解釋到。

「然而青年們的話並沒有讓芙萊兒感到滿意，反而點起了她對外界的嚮往，外界的世界到底是什麼樣子呢？她會看到甚麼神奇的生物，她會遇到甚麼人呢？」朔到這句十小傑轉頭望了一會奇犽，對他露出微笑，奇犽是他離開鯨魚島最大的收穫，奇犽好像了解小傑所想的有些臉紅地轉過頭去。

「為了要離開鯨魚島，芙萊兒向島上的長老學了如何看星象和洋流的走向，她想辦法製作了一艘小船，她對島上的人說她可能會好幾個月甚至好幾年都不回來了，在她看到大陸知曉外界是什麼樣子之前她都不會回來了。」小傑繼續說故事，同時把重點靠到奇犽身上，在他靠過來時奇犽有些驚訝，隨後抱住小傑的腰防止他繼續滑下去，這樣也……挺不錯的，奇犽在心中想到。

「島上的居民們都為芙萊兒感到緊張和興奮，緊張是因為芙萊兒這麼一個好女孩居然想要一個人離開島上，興奮是因為芙萊兒是他們知道唯一一個想要離開島上出去看看的年輕人，居民們在興奮之餘也幫忙芙萊兒準備好淡水和食物。」

「『向東走吧，孩子，自然女神指示妳的命運在東邊，妳會有意想不到的收穫的！』島上的長老說，芙萊兒聽取他的建議，出發了。」雖然故事才剛要開始展開但小傑卻合上繪本。

「噓，他們睡著了。」亞路嘉和娜妮嘉已經睡著了，剩下的故事有機會再說吧。

「奇犽，你想要繼續聽下去嗎？」小傑靠在奇犽身上伸了個懶腰，同時蹭了蹭奇犽，好軟好舒服啊！

「不用了，等下次和他們一起聽吧。」奇犽說。

「你覺得這個故事是真的還是以前人瞎掰的啊？」幫亞路嘉蓋好被子後，奇犽回到兩人的床上躺下。

「嗚……我也不清楚耶，大概就是那種地方傳說通用的淒美愛情故事，我也不確定是真是假啦。」小傑打了個哈欠，側過身來看著奇犽說。

「也許你家在幾百年後也會流傳類似的故事呢，像是枯枯戮山上的湊敵克家族有位被關在城堡裡的美麗公主，她受不了家人的變態控制欲所以逃出家門，跑去參加騎士選拔，結果遇到了鄉下來的野小孩，還有大猩猩和金毛貓，四個人成為朋友……」小傑開始現編。

「什麼鬼，我才不是什麼美麗的公主，你也不是鄉下來的野小孩！不過大猩猩和金毛貓倒是挺對的！」

「那奇犽是什麼呢？」小傑問，奇犽因為這個問題愣住了，他是什麼呢？如果在三年前問他，他會回答自己是一個沒有感情的殺手，那是一個他被眾人期望成為的角色，也是他自己所認知的答案。

但是放在現在，他清楚自己並不是沒有感情，他會像是一般人一樣有著喜怒哀樂，有著喜歡的人和一個可愛需要他照顧的妹妹，想要追求小小的平安喜樂的幸福，所以他是什麼？奇犽很迷惑，他也不知道他自己是什麼？

「哈哈，你奇犽就是奇犽啊！難得你居然連這麼簡單的答案都猜不到。」小傑咧嘴嘲笑到，奇犽不知道他是因為他的遲疑和猶豫才會這話安慰他，抑或著這傢伙本來心目中就只有這個答案，不過他知道有人皮癢了。

「你這傢伙！」奇犽撲到小傑身上攬住他的脖子，手握拳往小傑頭上戳，敢玩我，活的不耐煩了是吧？小傑作勢要躲，但床就這麼小，更何況他還是靠牆的那邊根本沒處躲，他只好乖乖的舉白旗投降，奇犽解氣得趴在小傑背上，兩人懶洋洋繼續聊天。

「你跟米特阿姨說至少會停留一個月，你是不是還有什麼想去的地方，你想去哪裡呢？」奇犽問。

「奇犽你還會跟我一起嗎？」小傑以一個問題回答，他的聲音有點悶悶的，可能是因為這個問題背後的涵義，也有可能是因為奇犽把他壓在下面讓他喘不過氣了，奇犽猜不出來，不過他認為後者的可能性比較大。

「是……」最起碼目前是的，奇犽沒有把話說完，他也不知道未來會發生什麼事，但至少這個當下他不想和小傑分開。

小傑在奇犽身下努力轉身，奇犽稍微放鬆，小傑最後面對著奇犽說，「這樣啊，那就是天空競技場。」那種因為喜悅而顯得閃亮的眼神讓奇犽一時間有些觸動。

「為什麼……啊，你要去找雲谷嗎？你想問他你的念力的事對嗎？」奇犽馬上反應過來。

「一部分吧，不過最主要是因為亞路嘉，如果我們要一起去冒險的話，我希望亞路嘉有些自保能力，娜妮嘉的力量不太穩定，我們沒有辦法無時不刻保護他們，就算亞路嘉沒辦法練成攻擊性的能力也無所謂，但最起碼要自保，我是這樣想啦，不過還是要看你和亞路嘉怎麼想。」小傑望著奇犽說，奇犽覺得自己都要被盯得都要臉紅了，小傑不愧是泡妹高手。

「我明天早上問他們，不過暫定就是天空競技場，快睡覺啦！」奇犽躺下，隨即把棉被拉過頭，不想被小傑看到他臉紅。

「是！」小傑小小聲說，隨後就躺回他的位置安靜下來。

奇犽聽小傑的呼吸平穩後才敢掀開棉被看，小傑果然已經睡著了，奇犽看著小傑的睡顏，伸手搭上小傑的肩膀，將自己的念力延伸到小傑身上，就像雲谷曾經為他們打開精孔一樣，但現在奇犽想做的是尋找小傑念力循環的問題。

奇犽把自己的念力化為細絲狀，進入小傑身上的循環，這是奇犽第一次做這種事他自己也有些緊張，就像圓一樣，只是範圍更小，探測得更細，奇犽對自己說，隨後閉上眼放任自己的意識去探索小傑念力的經脈。

從他所觸摸的肩膀開始，到頭、手、胸口、腹、腳，奇犽讓自己的念力在小傑體內循環過一遍，但卻沒有發現任何問題，他所感受到的和自己的念力循環並無不同。

奇犽有些失望的將自己的念力抽回自身，果然不該抱有太大的希望，奇犽當然想要小傑的念能力趕快回來，但希望越大失望也越大，或許就像別人勸他的，那種情況下小傑還健康正常的活著已經是很逆天了，他不能期望更多。

奇犽在心中嘆息，或許會有其他辦法的，他望著小傑的睡顏，能看著這樣活生生的他已經是萬幸了，他不能要求更多，奇犽抱著滿腹心事睡去。


	4. 第四章 早晨X秘密基地X人魚

奇犽是被小傑往他肚子上揮的一腳踹醒的，驚醒的奇犽默默地把睡的整個人都轉過來小傑的腳挪到一旁，靠夭，太久沒跟這傢伙同床忘記了他睡姿超差的，奇犽坐起身來撓了撓睡的亂七八糟的頭髮，有點茫然地看向窗外。

窗外的天空濛濛亮，已經有早起鳥兒的啁啾聲，微開的窗子透進絲絲涼風，有種很清爽的舒適感，奇犽揉揉臉後伸了個懶腰，他好像很久沒有睡得這麼舒服了，他越過小傑下床去，但在他離開床鋪的那刻小傑醒了，他刷的一聲坐起來，但卻是用睡眼惺忪的表情看著他。

「怎麼了？」小傑含糊不清的問。

「沒事，只是去廁所，你繼續睡。」奇犽回應，而小傑則是應了一聲後又躺回床上，奇犽看了一眼熟睡中的小傑頓時有些難過，要是之前他肯定會跟他一起起床的，但是失去念力後小傑的體能也跟著下降，昨天和他一起跑回來對他來說不算什麼，但是對小傑來說就有些吃不消了。

雖然小傑要強的不會表現出來，但這也是奇犽所擔心的，如果他們的差距被拉大，他們還能像以前一樣毫無芥蒂的一起玩嗎？奇犽甩甩頭將這個想法拋出腦外，以小傑這個沒神經的個性，大概不會有問題。

奇犽離開房間就聞到一股很誘人的剛出爐的麵包香，走下樓到了餐廳，米特阿姨正把麵包端上桌，看到他下來了便對他微笑。

「起床了？先去洗把臉再過來幫忙吧。」米特阿姨招呼到，奇犽點了點頭便去洗漱了，再回來的時候米特阿姨已經站在鍋子前煎培根了，奇犽看到旁邊留柳台上還放了雞蛋，大概是待會要用的吧。

「我可以幫什麼忙嗎？」奇犽走過去問米特阿姨。

「奇犽幫我洗生菜好嗎？」米特阿姨說，同時將煎的金黃香酥的培根端上桌。

「嗯，我想煮個拿手菜，生菜一會再洗可以嗎？」奇犽說。

「奇犽你會煮菜？那當然好啊，我很期待喔！」米特阿姨開心的說。

奇犽聳聳肩，接過米特遞過來的圍裙套上，煮菜其實是他在家裡訓練的課程之一，畢竟有時候不方便接近目標或是雇主希望用最簡單的方式解決，利用目標過敏的食物或是在目標的飲食中下毒也是一種方式。

奇犽最先是準備了一鍋水去煮，在等待水開的過程中他將剛烤好的吐司麵包切片，再抹點黃油送進烤箱烤酥，同時利用這個空檔把培根下去煎到金黃香酥，發出誘人的香味，家裡的其他人也因為這個香味逐漸清醒過來。

小傑和亞路嘉就頂著一頭亂毛晃晃悠悠的下樓來，小傑旁若無人的到廚房偷吃了一條培根，並分給有些迷糊的亞路嘉一些，隨後才被米特拍了一下手，才被趕去梳洗，這個小插曲並沒有打壞奇犽煮東西的興致。

當水煮沸後，他拿來三顆蛋並且加入果醋打散，隔著熱水繼續打至顏色發白，通常這個時候是最適合放入藥劑的時機，不過今天就不用費心去想要放哪一種才不會被人嚐出來了。

將預熱好的黃油慢慢倒入醬汁裡並且繼續攪拌均勻，並且加入少許的鹽與胡椒調味，最後再加上一小點現擠的檸檬汁，奇犽用小指輕沾了點醬汁到口中嘗嘗味道，微酸帶點甜，完美。

這時奶奶過來幫忙洗了生菜，並對奇犽溫和地笑了下，問他有甚麼可以幫忙的，奇犽想了下只讓奶奶幫忙把烤好的吐司拿出來。

奇犽將調好的醬汁放到一邊繼續主菜的部分，將剛才的沸水關小火，用攪拌器繳出漩渦再迅速嗑入一個蛋，接下來就是耐心等待，一個好的獵人從來都不缺乏耐心，抓準時機待蛋白變色時快速撈起，放入旁邊的盤子備用，奇犽心算了下大概該做幾個，五個人，不過小傑昨天大量運動今天早上應該會想多吃一些，那做十個好了。

米特在一旁驚訝的看著奇犽猶如行雲流水般的做菜方式，她第一次覺得看別人煮飯也是一種享受，能吃到奇犽煮的東西的人一定很幸福吧，米特想，她可以看到奇犽煮菜時的專注還有灌注在食物裡的愛，有時候真的羨慕小傑有這樣一個朋友呢，米特突然想到。

奇犽將烤好的吐司拿出來鋪上生菜還有培根，並在上面加了水波蛋，最後再淋上酸甜的醬汁，總算大功告成，當他把成品端上桌時，米特看的眼睛都直了。

「奇犽你實在太厲害了，這是什麼啊？聞起來好香，看起來也好好吃的樣子。」米特毫不保留的誇獎他，弄得奇犽有些不好意思，這其實也沒什麼，只是把各種東西準備好再擺盤而已，頂多水波蛋有些難度，其他都是很容易的。

「哇，好香，這些都是奇犽做的嗎？」梳洗完畢回到廚房的小傑驚訝的說。

「哥哥好厲害喔！」亞路嘉更是開心的誇讚。

「嗚，說這些幹嘛啦，趕快坐下吃早餐吧！」奇犽被誇得有些不好意思的回過身去把東西端上桌，大家也陸續就坐，簡單的禱告後便開始今天的早餐。

就如同奇犽所猜測的，小傑很快就把幫他準備的多的份量吃掉，亞路嘉也吃了兩份，並且嚷嚷著下次還想吃哥哥煮的東西，給了奇犽莫大的鼓勵，畢竟以前吃過他煮的東西的人可沒機會再吃第二口了。

 

吃完早餐後，亞特阿姨像是變魔術一般變出了幾件漂亮的裙子給亞路嘉，說是以前看到漂亮的裙子卻沒有人可以穿，但還是忍不住買下來的，所以難得亞路嘉和娜妮嘉來了便送給他們。

這個意外驚喜，惹的亞路嘉開心的又跳又叫的抓著裙子圍著餐桌跑圈圈，連娜妮嘉也紅著臉出來向米特阿姨說了聲謝謝，再得到米特阿姨的臉頰吻後又害羞地躲回去。

亞路嘉迫不及待的換上一件純白的漂亮裙子，澎澎的裙襬後背還有個大大的緞帶蝴蝶結，米特還幫亞路嘉編了一頭複雜的辮子，讓他看起來像是一個清純可愛的鄰家小女孩，小傑在心裡默默慶幸米特阿姨當初沒有強迫他換上這種衣服。

簡單收拾過後小傑說要寫那堆資料回樓上，並拉著奇犽和亞路嘉一起，正當奇犽奇怪小傑怎麼會對學習的是這麼上心的時候，小傑靜悄悄的開了臥室的床，露出大大的笑容用手比了個安靜的姿勢，跳到外邊的枝椏並且招呼他們過去。

敢情這小子連自己在家自學都要逃學，也真是夠了，奇犽被小傑的動作弄笑，他也實在是無法對小傑說不，帶著亞路嘉跟著從窗戶跳出去。

米特是在陽台收桌巾的時候看到翹家的孩子們的，她就奇怪小傑怎麼這麼乖主動回去寫作業了，原來打的是這個主意，真服了他，又不是不讓他出去，米特到圍欄邊大喊小傑的名字。

被抓包的小傑也沒有甚麼愧疚之色，反倒是大方地朝米特揮手「米特阿姨，我帶奇犽和亞路嘉去森林裡玩，中午就會回來了！」米特真是拿這樣頑皮的行徑一點辦法都沒有，叮嚀了聲注意安全就放過他了。

看著小傑在森林裡隱沒的背影米特莫名想起了金，他們父子倆還真像呢，同樣無所畏懼的往前直行，同樣的看不見背後那雙盼望的眼睛，米特自嘲的笑了笑，繼續忙碌。

+++

「小傑，我們要去哪啊？」奇犽牽著亞路嘉跟著小傑走，越走越覺得像是上次的那個湖的方向。

「是秘密基地喔，上次回來的時候季節不對，不過這次那裡應該很漂亮才對。」小傑頭也不回地說，最後果然如奇犽猜測的走到了湖邊，遠遠就能見到湖面的反射的閃光。

「這裡不就是上次我們抓魚的地方嗎？就是你釣起湖中之主的那個湖嗎！」奇犽有些困惑地說這一點都算不上秘密基地好嗎，而且這裡和上次看上去也沒有什麼差別。

「還沒有到啦，這裡還只是路途的最開始而已。」小傑側過頭微笑說到。

「我們到底要去哪啊？」奇犽皺眉。

「是下面喔！」小傑露出”哈哈奇犽你果然猜不到”的欠扁笑容，手指著湖的方向。

「湖底嗎？」奇犽猜測，如果是的話也太沒意思了。

「當然不是啦，我不是說了這只是路途的最開始嗎？這裡離秘密基地還有一段距離呢！」小傑哈哈大笑，難得奇犽也有不知道的事情呢。

「你這小子居然敢嘲笑我，給你三十秒誠實招來饒你不死！」奇犽用手夾住小傑的脖子，用拳頭抵著小傑的太陽穴轉，小傑被這個動作弄得很癢而大笑著。

「唉呦，用說的沒法描述啦，帶你們去看看就知道啦！對了，亞路嘉會游泳嗎？我們等會有一大段路都是在水下。」小傑邊笑邊喘氣說，最後他用頭去蹭奇犽的手，才讓奇犽放開手。

「亞路嘉不會游泳，不過娜妮嘉有辦法！」亞路嘉說，隨後就換成娜妮嘉出來對他們為微微一笑，拉著小傑和奇犽往前走，小傑和奇犽被娜妮嘉碰到時頓時覺得無法動彈，就被娜妮嘉直接拉進水裡。

兩人緊張的深吸氣來避免淹死，但入水後卻發現他們可以直接在水裡呼吸，仔細一看，他們的指間長出了蹼，頸惻多了幾道腮裂，雙腿合併變成了巨大的魚尾，奇犽的尾巴和他的頭髮一樣是銀白的，小傑的尾巴顏色則是鮮艷的脆綠，兩人回頭找娜妮嘉，只見一位尾巴黑到有些發亮的小人魚在他們不遠處玩著自己的尾巴。


	5. 第五章 光藻X遺跡X遠古傳說

「這實在太酷了！」小傑興奮的大喊，他吐出的不再是陸地上的語言，而是一連串的超聲波，而奇犽居然聽懂了，雖然那聲音稍嫌刺耳讓他有些頭痛。

「話說回來你要讓我們看的不是這個吧？你說的秘密基地要怎麼走？」奇犽說。小傑驚呼一聲，隨後轉頭望瞭望周圍環境，「走這邊！」小傑指著靠近湖底的一個洞穴。

洞穴的位置非常隱蔽，如果不是人魚在水中的視力加強，很容易讓人忽略，他們遊進洞穴內，那裡光線缺乏又十分狹窄，小傑拉著奇犽的手帶領他們前進。

穴道前面近百公尺都是狹窄只容一人通行，甚至難以轉身，小節猶在前面，奇亞和娜妮嘉跟隨著，原本奇犽以為這麼深的地方是暗無天日的，但是沿途都有一些發著淡淡綠色螢光的藻類漂浮在周圍，光線不亮，對人類的視力是不夠的，但對於人魚來說卻是剛好。

在離開狹小的水道後他們來到另一條較大的水道，這邊比剛才的地方寬的多，足以讓他們三個並排游也不會撞在一起，而這裡的水藻更多顏色也更多變，色譜上幾乎所有顏色都可以在這裡找齊，發亮的光點在一片黑暗中閃爍，像極了夜空中的銀河，美不勝收，讓奇犽一瞬間看呆了。

要說這裡是小傑的秘密基地奇犽也會信的，不過就看小傑自己也是一臉驚訝的表情，估計他也是第一次看到這樣的美景，奇犽猜想以前小傑以人類的身體進來時應該是沒法看到這樣的景色的，人魚的眼睛似乎可以接收到更寬廣的光譜。

奇犽也沒光看美景了，他注意到周圍的穴壁上有人工開鑿的痕跡，雖然水流沖刷過，但仍有些殘留，奇犽靠近洞壁想看個仔細，湊近一看才發現，他原本以為地開鑿痕跡居然是深刻在岩石上的壁畫，奇犽連忙招手呼喚另外兩人過來。

雖說是壁畫，但是風格極其簡樸，說是敘事的簡筆畫也可以，奇犽猜想這大概是鯨魚島上的先民在文字發明前所留下記事的，最開始是一些平時生活的景象，例如打獵捕魚的，順著水流方向過去，壁畫倒像是變成了一個故事。

故事描述了一個看不出性別的人的生活，看不出性別這點讓奇犽有些疑惑，通常來說雖然原始人的簡筆畫不太考究，但是還是可以從衣著或是一些小細節看出性別，看不出來的話，要嗎是畫的人不走心，要嗎是該族群還沒有明確的性別意識或劃分，不過奇犽也不是專業考古的，搞不清這些。

壁畫上的故事描述了這個人的一生，從最開始的小孩成長成人，到中間離開島遊歷，壁畫上的鯨魚島比現在的樣子大的多，大概中間有什麼地質活動島變了島的地貌吧。

最後一段是最有意思的一段，上面描述了鯨魚島在一段時間內突然侵入大量的外地人，壓縮了原本島民的生活空間，而外來者對於大自然絲毫不尊重，大舉殺傷森林裡的動物還放肆地砍乏樹木，惹的與自然和諧共處的原住民不高興奮起反抗。

然而外來者的武裝力量要大於原住民，原住民被逼迫著放棄海邊的小屋跑進山林裡躲藏，這時前面的主角回來了，他帶領著族人和森林裡的動物阻擋了外來者的入侵。

外來者被打退後回去組成了更大的力量，這時主角身上出現了許多細線，連結著外來者，而被連結到的人則是開始攻打自己的同胞，看著描述奇犽猜測這個故事的主角應該是操作系的念能力者，或著最起碼是類似的特質系，只是不知道他是自己頓悟念能力的還是有人指導。

下一幅描述外來者雖然因為內鬨死了不少人，但他們還是聚集剩下的兵力想一舉將躲在森林裡的原住民殺死，這個主角雖然強大，但外來者人多勢眾，有些難以抵抗，主角在被逼到絕境後爆起，壁畫上描繪的非常神乎。

主角在跪著朝天叩首後得到了大自然的力量，他變成可以控制風火水土，他利用這些力量將入侵者殺死或趕出島嶼，就在奇犽驚訝居然有這樣地念能力時，下一幅畫馬上描述了主角在使用了力量後的虛弱。

他先是癱坐在地，而後變成了一隻大鳥，大鳥的懷中抱著一個東西，當倖存的族人靠近後那大鳥抬起頭看了一眼族人，隨後振翅離去，而他原本懷抱著的東西卻是一個嬰兒，最後便是族人將嬰兒養大的情景。

雖然說故事簡單而且畫工不精緻，但情節卻是十分精采緊湊，奇犽猜這故事若是寫成電影劇本去拍也能得到不少好評，雖然結局詭異了點，卻很奇妙，隨著壁畫上故事的結束，他們也游到了水道的盡頭。

那是一片光亮顯示其上方就是就是出口，三人游到盡頭，當頭伸出水面的那一刻奇犽發現他們的腮裂閉合了，而巨大的尾鰭也變回了雙腿在水中踩踏著。

水面上是一個很大的洞窟，正上方是一個圓頂，陽光正是從那洩漏下來，還有些藤蔓類植物垂降在圓頂周圍，洞窟也有著植物和一些小動物，小傑沒有在洞窟多做停留，直接拉了垂降的藤蔓脫離水面，對他們伸手將他們也拉上去。

洞窟外很亮，就連奇犽也連眨了兩下眼才沒感覺被閃瞎，他剛上來時還想問小傑到底要讓他們看什麼，但眼前的景色便是回答了一切。

罌粟，滿山遍野的罌粟，鮮紅與嫩黃交織，透白與艷紫相纏，相之與藍天白雲綠草，簡直像是走入畫中。

奇犽看向周圍，沒有人為栽種的痕跡，這裡是純天然的罌粟產地，小傑肯定不知道他到底發現了什麼，也幸虧他不知道，不然鯨魚島也不會保持這種純樸的樣子。

「這種花叫粟栗。」小傑走到奇犽身邊一本正經地說著，亞路嘉看到花田立刻就鑽進去玩了。

「是叫罌粟才對吧，你不要一本正經的搞笑啊！」奇犽原本正經的情緒被小傑一句話破功，隨即賞了小傑一個暴栗，真不知該說小傑是厲害還是天真單蠢。

「耶，是罌粟嗎？我一直以為叫粟栗說。」小傑摀著被打得地方說到。

「這就是罌粟，不過這麼一大片天然的罌粟還真不常見啊，要不是這裡實在太男進來，恐怕鯨魚島的純樸會因為這片罌粟而消失。」

「嗯，為什麼啊？這罌粟有什麼問題嗎？」小傑好奇的問，同時走向花叢開始採下罌粟花。

「我有時候真不知道你是真不懂還是裝傻，罌粟是製造鴉片的原料，也是海洛英的原產物，這麼一大片的罌粟估計幾百斤的毒品是足夠了，而且在沒有人工培養的情況下就長了這麼多，這裡的環境肯定非常適合罌粟生長。這樣的一片花田，粗估會比同等面積的金礦更值錢呢，如果真的有心人想控制這裡的話，鯨魚島上的平民就會像是NGO的那些平民一樣被控制，喂，你有沒有在聽我說話啊？」奇犽嚴肅說到，回過神來卻發現小傑根本沒在聽他說教。

「啊？奇犽你在說什麼？你看，我給你編了一個花環。」坐在地上的小傑揚了揚手裡用罌粟花做成的花環，這花環也真夠奢侈了，奇犽走過去的同時在心裡默默吐槽。

「好漂亮，亞路嘉和娜尼嘉也想要！」不知從哪裡地方晃回來的亞路嘉說到。

「好啊，我來教亞路嘉怎麼編吧！」小傑隨手把剛剛做的花環戴到奇犽頭上又多折了一些罌粟花回來。

「我就想要小傑哥哥編的那個。」亞路嘉嘟嘴撒嬌。

「這個要給奇犽啦，不過我教你怎麼編的話，亞路嘉以後就可以自己編出好多漂亮的花環了不是嗎？」小傑摸摸亞路嘉的頭安慰到。

「好，我要編一個比小傑哥哥編的還要漂亮的花環！」亞路嘉開心的說。

看著花環教學的兩人奇犽覺得是自己想岔了，對小傑來說罌粟花就只是一種很漂亮的花罷了，而不是像外界的人看罌粟花就馬上聯想到海洛英等毒品，那畢竟是外界強加上去的性質，對小傑這個在山野間長大的孩子而言，他並不會想要用此來交換利益，斷然不會將地點出賣給外界。

他有著看透事物本質的心，這是奇犽缺少並且十分欣賞小傑的一點，看著玩鬧著的小傑和亞路嘉，奇犽平靜下來，小傑帶他來罌粟花田沒有其他目的，純粹只是想和朋友分享一個秘密罷了，沒有多餘的含意，這也是奇犽喜歡跟小傑相處的原因，沒有那麼多彎彎繞繞的，小傑做事很純粹，沒有心機及別有用意，對他來說這就是最好的。


	6. 第六章  午後X祭典X衝突

在花田玩了一個上午，三人還是回家吃的午餐，米特也十分仁慈的放小傑一馬讓他去睡午覺而不是馬上開始補作業，三人愉快的回房午睡。

照樣是奇犽和小傑睡，亞路嘉獨自一個小床，奇犽原本以為自己會睡不著，但沒想到一沾枕頭他就入眠了。

陽光透過樹枝從窗外灑落，淡色的窗簾隨風飄揚，像是女孩在舞會上的裙襬，奇犽睜開眼，印入眼簾的便是如此景色，並不華麗，並不複雜，但讓人感覺非常舒服，並且深深地眷戀。

奇犽又眨了眨眼，醒醒神才轉身看向小傑，小傑睡得很深，奇犽轉身的動作也沒有弄醒他，不像以往訓練時有任何風吹草動就能弄醒他，儘管他不希望，但他們的差距，會越來越遠吧？

奇犽也不知道小傑失去念能力是福是禍，在小傑之前重病時他只祈禱著希望他活著就好，然而現在他卻希冀小傑的念能力回復如初，人啊！總是那麼貪婪。

奇犽扯了下嘴角，形成一個苦笑，起身跳到窗外的樹枝上，床上的小傑似是無知覺得翻了個身，奇犽又望了那個背影一眼，隨後往天台跳去。

天台上是米特今晨曬得衣物，正隨著風輕輕飄動，奇犽在樹幹旁的坐下，斑駁的樹影投射在地上，偶爾有些閃亮的光點灑落其中，奇犽深嘆了一口氣才拿出電話打給雲谷。

雲谷接起來時有些驚訝，畢竟奇犽平時可不會主動聯絡人，簡單的寒暄過後奇犽將他昨晚做的檢查結果告訴雲谷，說完就馬上把手機拿離耳邊。

果然手機傳出雲谷激動的罵聲「你這樣做了？你瘋了？那非常危險，如果有任何閃失，你有可能傷害到小傑，弄不好你們兩個人的念能力都會廢掉！」就算離得遠遠的都能將雲谷的話聽清楚。

奇犽吐吐舌，他知道肯定會被雲谷罵，但他也沒更好的辦法，如果打給比絲吉估計就不是罵一頓了事，他當然選擇更安全一點的雲谷，等到雲谷罵完，奇犽才把電話拿回來，他用著諂媚的語氣問雲谷有沒有更好的辦法。

「是小傑要你來問我的嗎？還是這是你自己的決定？」雲谷冷靜下來後問到。

「是我自己來問的，但小傑也是希望恢復的。」奇犽面不改色的說謊。

「我看不是這樣吧，如果是小傑自己想要恢復力量他早就會自己打來問了，既然他沒有打，那代表了他並沒有這個想法，如果這是他本人的選擇，你又何必強迫他？他的夢想已經達到了不是嗎？他已經找到金了，失去能力回歸平凡，不失為一個好結局。」

「他跟我說了他想要和我在一起繼續旅行的，我沒有違反他的意願，我們是離不開彼此的。」奇犽咬牙反駁，口氣強硬，但心裡莫名地有些發虛。

「是你離不開他，而不是他離不開你吧！」雲谷嘆了一句。

「小傑也說了他希望恢復力量。」奇犽辯解，但卻顯得蒼白而無力。

雲谷沒說話，只是又深深地嘆了一口氣，沉默半晌，耳邊只傳來徐徐風聲，奇犽很少覺得如此壓抑難受，最後雲谷發話了「帶他過來讓我看看吧，就算治不好，或許我能找出問題出在哪裡。」他的語氣中充滿了滿滿的無奈，奇犽答應，結束了這次不算愉快的通話。

是小傑自己選擇失去力量的嗎？奇犽仰頭望向天空，陽光閃得他睜不開眼。

不，才不呢！小傑只是病了，他一定會治好他的！管他的，他只是想幫小傑治個病哪來那麼多道理！奇犽將手機向上拋起，手機旋轉著落下被他一把接住。

+++  
祭典

鯨魚島上的生活很平靜，但因為最近忙著祭典又令人覺得充滿了活力，在兩周的忙碌籌備下，祭典終於開始了，祭典的儀式並不複雜，上午會在公共的教堂裡聚會，下午才是重頭戲的新船下水典禮，晚上港口邊還有夜市，那才是最熱鬧的部分。

而天翼女神通常都是由適齡女性來擔當，嚴格來說因為鯨魚島的低出生率，她已經擔任天翼女神很多年了，但是她依然會盛裝打扮後出席，往常都是素顏朝天的米特，現在畫上有些神秘的圖騰。

她兩頰上有類似翅膀的花樣，上衣則是像斗篷一般，兩袖下則有輕薄的垂翼，彷彿拍拍翅膀就真能飛上天去，下半身則是收緊的窄裙，完全勾勒出了她平常被隱藏的曼妙的身材。

換好衣服後出來更是讓奇犽還有娜妮嘉驚訝地說不出話來，小傑則是每年都會看到早就有免疫力了，但他還是狠狠了誇獎米特一番。

「真看不出來妳打扮打扮也是很漂亮的嗎！」奇犽紅著臉說。

「娜妮嘉覺得米特阿姨好漂亮。」娜妮嘉目不轉睛地看著米特說。

「謝謝誇獎，娜妮嘉也很漂亮喔！」米特沒有畏懼娜妮嘉在一般人看起來十分詭異的眼睛，她拍拍娜妮嘉的頭說到，娜妮嘉今天的服裝有點像是縮小版的祭服，不過手臂下的是金色的流蘇而不是紗翼，娜妮嘉開心的用頭在米特手裡蹭蹭。

「米特，好了就出來吧，時間快到了！」婆婆在門口催促著，雖然孩子們笑笑鬧鬧的也挺好，但也不能讓別人等太久啊！

「好的，我們馬上就來！」米特回應道，最後一步給自己和娜妮嘉都噴了點香水，惹的小傑打了幾個噴嚏，奇犽則是沒良心的笑了，但還是的了紙巾給小傑。

新船下水的典禮是祭典的重頭戲，米特被人迎到一個小軟轎上坐下，被四個彪形大漢抬起來，周圍的人沿路撒著鮮花，艷紅的花瓣飄灑在街道上，隨風飛舞著，看起來十分熱鬧。

天翼女神遊過街後會被抬到海邊，島上的居民們已經準備好等著天翼女神的到來，典禮是要由天翼女神將祭酒在船頭敲碎，並且將祭酒分給來參加的眾人，以祈求所有的漁民都像海鳥一般能夠捕獲到豐富的魚穫還有來年的平安健康。

就連孩子們也分到了一些祭酒，還真的是只有一些，大約半個巴掌大的淺碟子，不過酒倒不那麼名副其實，比起酒更像是果汁，甜甜諾諾的更帶有一些水果的清香，不過只有一點就沒了，要不是小傑把他的祭酒給奇犽，奇犽饞的都想去偷翻酒窖了。

幸好祭典的攤位上有釀祭酒用的果汁的果汁，奇犽果斷的把整個攤位的果汁都買下來了，約好等活動結束再把果汁搬回去。

祭典附帶的活動攤位其實有些像是菜市場和夜市的混合體，大多是島名們賣一些山產作物或是手工物品或二手雜物，而世界各國的水手們也會上岸擺攤或逛街，水手們的攤位就各種千奇百怪的都有了。

有賣各種奇怪香料的，小傑就買了一些螢藍色的古怪粉末，據他說只是因為很好聞，但奇犽聞不出任何味道，奇犽在隔壁賣種子的攤位買了一種成熟後會自動彈果莢的種子，在他的印象中那種通常被當作子彈的種子本身無毒，但在加入某些物質後會產生劇毒，更何況這些種子很少見也很珍貴，現在卻被小販當成玩具賣，真是暴殄天物。

還有個攤位很特別，是賣蛋的，各式各樣的蛋，有大如鴕鳥蛋的，也有小像鵪鶉蛋的，有如火焰般鮮紅的，也有蛋殼上有著金色鱗片的，娜妮嘉和亞路嘉一看到這個攤位就走不開了。

亞路嘉的小手在每個蛋上都摸了摸，這些幼小的純真生命讓他著迷，而攤主正在忙著跟其他客人喊價，並沒有責備他這個行為，亞路嘉念念不捨的摸了摸其中一顆純白色的蛋。

然而純白色是在一般人的眼裡，在進入市集的時候奇犽早就使出了”凝”，雖然說剛才是靠經驗挑出了螢藍粉末和劇毒種子，這兩項東西也纏繞著氣，但都沒有眼前這個蛋來的濃厚，而且纏繞在蛋旁邊的氣不是平靜無波的，而是像個小型的暴風，暴風眼中心則是一個深邃的黑洞，強大但隱隱約約讓人感到不安。

亞路嘉抬頭望了奇犽一眼，雙眼中露出渴望，而他一閉眼，換成娜妮嘉出來了，娜妮嘉更是直接的捧起了那個純白色的蛋，露出可憐兮兮的眼神看向小傑，小傑立刻心軟了。

「娜妮嘉，妳想要買這顆蛋嗎？」小傑半蹲面對面問娜妮嘉。

「嗯，娜妮嘉很想要。」娜妮嘉望著小傑說。

「那娜妮嘉可以自己照顧好那個蛋嗎？那是一個新生的小生命，很脆弱的，也很容易不小心就死掉了。」

「娜妮嘉會照顧好蛋的，娜妮嘉不會讓蛋蛋死掉的。」

「那我們打勾勾？娜妮嘉和亞路嘉要好好照顧蛋蛋，如果你們保證可以照顧好我就給你們買，如果照顧不好的話，我以後就不會再買小動物給你們，可以嗎？」

「好，打勾勾！」娜妮嘉伸出小手，小傑也伸出手和她打勾勾。

「好，老闆我們要這個！」小傑揮手招呼老闆。

「好好，哪個呢？」有些福態看起來像是船東的老闆走過來，他笑得開懷顯然剛才做了一筆好生意。

「唉啊啊，你們要那女孩手裡的那個嗎？不好意思啊，這顆剛剛已經被人買走了啊！」等老闆看清了娜妮嘉手裡的蛋露出了一絲尷尬的表情，怎麼這顆蛋放在他這裡好幾年了都沒有孵化的現象，他還以為死掉了只是帶來湊數的，沒想到今天卻同時有兩組人馬要買。

小傑聽到話和奇犽面面相覷，他們都已經答應娜妮嘉亞路嘉了，也不好當場反悔啊。

「你們也想要這顆蛋嗎？」剛剛在和老闆喊價的帥大叔問，臉是菱角分明的粗曠帥哥，年紀看起來大概三十前半，皮膚是健康的小麥色，頭髮剪得很短，幾乎算是平頭了，看起來也是髮質頗硬的那種，他肌肉結實卻不會像健美選手那樣看起來粗勇，而是像獵豹一樣，內斂而有爆發力。

整體來說，奇犽覺得他有點像是變化後的大傑，要不是看過金本人了不然他還挺符合奇犽腦補的小傑爸爸的形象。

不過奇犽猜不出來他是什麼職業的，照理來說市集裡水手較多，但他身上沒有水手那種被太陽嚴烤的漆黑膚色和風雨的侵蝕，而且他的眼神聰慧，雖然打扮樸素卻不能掩蓋他身上那種有錢的高級知識分子的感覺。

而且周身的氣凝和，令奇犽心中一跳的是在他主動詢問前奇犽完全沒有發現他是個念能力者，雖然他現在處於放假狀態很放鬆，但也沒有遲鈍到完全沒發現周圍這麼近的地方有念能力者的地步。

這個人，很強。

奇犽在心裡推斷，對方把氣息收斂的很好，讓奇犽無從判斷他的程度，這也是直到對方開口奇犽才察覺的原因，雖然對方對他們沒有惡意，但奇犽不確定為何一個念能力高手要突然跑到一個沒有任何觀光景點的小島，這讓奇犽非常懷疑他的動機。

「不好意思，可以請你把蛋轉讓給我們嗎？」奇犽上前一步說，不動聲色地把小傑和亞路嘉護到後面，這位帥大叔看起來並沒有非常反對的樣子，還主動問他們，應該是有譜。

「嗯，我考慮看看，我有什麼好處呢？」帥大叔做出一副猶豫的樣子。

「我們可以付你十倍的價錢。」可以用錢解決的問題就不是問題，奇犽剛才聽到成交價只是兩萬戒尼而已，便宜的很，小傑想要插嘴，但奇犽做了一個讓他後退的手勢，小傑只好乖乖靠後站。

「如果我不想呢？」帥大叔一臉無所謂，並沒有心動的表現，也是，如果對方也是念能力者或獵人的話，這個金額對他來說也沒什麼。

「一百倍呢？」奇犽繼續喊價，兩百萬買一個蛋，旁邊的攤主聽到一手摀著胸感覺自己都快心臟病發了，他剛才怎麼覺得這三個小屁孩沒錢的？這才是大金主啊！！！

「你知道，這不是錢的問題，我又不缺錢。」帥大叔兩手一攤，表示奇犽開出的價格他一點感覺都沒有。

「況且小貓咪，你少耍賴了，你也知道這裡面是念獸，在外面的拍賣會拍到兩億戒尼都只是開標底價。」帥大叔指出奇犽一直想故意忽略的點。

「兩億！！！！」圓滾滾的攤主尖叫一聲後倒地昏了過去，原本在圍觀的夥計這才上前關心。

「兩億……」雖然對比他們帳戶的金額算是還好，但用兩億來買一顆不知道是什麼的念獸的蛋，奇犽也難得覺得自己敗家。

「大哥哥，你說不是錢的問題，那你想要什麼呢？」小傑終於看不下去插嘴到。

「不用叫我大哥哥，叫我飛鳥就可以了。」帥大叔飛鳥聽到小傑的稱呼時明顯愣了一下才反應過來，看來是沒有什麼人會稱呼他為大哥哥。

「飛鳥大哥，你剛剛說不是錢的問題，那是想要什麼呢？如果我們能做到的，我們一定會答應你！」

「其實嗎！我原本是想直接送給你們的……」飛鳥故意停下來看了氣炸毛的奇犽一眼，露出了”我就是想逗你玩”的壞笑，惹的奇犽更加不爽後才說「不過既然你們這麼有誠意，那就……」飛鳥停頓，三個小的心都提起來，生怕飛鳥提出什麼他們沒法做到的事。

「那就請當我的導遊還有請我喝頓酒吧！」飛鳥公布條件，同時被孩子們緊張的表情逗得開懷大笑。

「沒有問題！我家就是開酒館的，今天晚上就過來我家吧！」在奇犽還來不及阻止的時候小傑快速答到。

奇犽扶額他就是不想欠人情才和飛鳥談價錢的啊，小傑這個天然呆是不知道免費的最貴這個道理嗎？？？然而小傑已經答應了，看到亞路嘉高興的樣子，奇犽也不好再當個掃興的傢伙，總歸飛鳥親口答應的，他也不好反悔吧？

接下來逛街飛鳥沒有繼續跟著他們，而奇犽也沒有感覺到飛鳥的氣息，這才是讓奇犽最提心吊膽的地方，在這條以直接從街頭看到街尾的迷你祭典街上，奇犽身為一個念能力者居然完全感覺不到對方，就連視線監視的感覺也沒有，這讓奇犽感到非常不舒服，這幾乎代表著飛鳥的實力不俗，至少在隱藏自身的方面是比他見過的任何生物都要厲害。


End file.
